


Three Steps To Heaven - Jack's POV 2/2

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A sequel to yesterdays little ficlet that came to me on the bus that morning while listening to 'Three Steps To Heaven' sung by Eddie Cochran ... my music collection is rather eclectic! This kept me awake last night and here i an posting it at 7am!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Steps To Heaven - Jack's POV 2/2

  
**Title:** Three Steps To Heaven  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A sequel to yesterdays little ficlet that came to me on the bus that morning while listening to 'Three Steps To Heaven' sung by Eddie Cochran ... my music collection is rather eclectic! This kept me awake last night and here i an posting it at 7am!  
 **Warnings:** Mostly fluff ...  
 **Spoilers:** If you look hard enough you might recognise references to 'Fragments', 'Small Worlds' and 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'  
 **Rating:** PG 

Step One – Finding

  


With a small sigh Jack climbed through the small hole under his office into the equally small bunker and sank onto his bunk, wondering just what he had done and if he was going to live to regret it.

  


The persistence of Jones, Ianto Jones had impressed him a little, most men would have given up and after reading that he was a survivor of Torchwood One it had made him determined not to hire him.

  


But dammit, the man did make the most fantastic coffee, looked amazing in tight jeans and those suits ... well they just made him look even more gorgeous than ever. He just hoped that the flirting wasn't just a complete ploy to get a job because he had a feeling he and Ianto Jones could have a lot of fun.

  


Step Two – Falling

  


The way Ianto had looked at him when he'd entered the hub just made him feel even worse, with the others not speaking to him over his decision he just wanted time alone to, well brood he if was honest with himself.

  


Walking straight past the younger man and up to his office he wondered how long it would be before one of his team relayed the events of the afternoon to Ianto and caused him to hate him too.

  


It was obvious when Ianto entered his office barely a minute later that he was still oblivious to what had happened, with an aching heart he relayed the events to the younger man expecting his reaction to be one of horror and was surprised when he pulled him into his arms and just held him tight.

  


Step Three – Loving

  


Jack could feel the rapidly beating of his lovers heart against his body as Ianto curled around him from their frantic love making, the air was still thick with their combined scents, somehow making him feel home.

  


When he felt his lovers hand slide over the skin of his chest to settle upon his own madly beating heart he smiled softly and couldn't help but put his own hand upon his, place a loving kiss to the top of his sweat soaked hair.

  


Feeling more tired than he had in a very long time Jack Harkness closed his eyes, wondering if the young man had believed him earlier when he'd first come back he knew he had to tell him once again, that he really had come back for him. Only him.

  
The End.

  



End file.
